Kishin Asura
Summary Kishin Asura is the main antagonist in Soul Eater, brought into existence by the Great Old One Lord Death from a piece of his own soul as a means by the Grim Reaper to improve himself. While Asura served his father as both a fellow Old One and the strongest member of Death's Eight Guardians, he was extremely disturbed and paranoid of everything around him. It would be those insecurities that drove Asura over the edge, his obsession for gaining power to never be afraid resulting in his transition into the first Kishin. The battle that followed ended with the deaths of Eight Guardians' mortal members and Death sealing the living yet skinned and bloodless husk of Asura in his own skin inside what became the foundation of the Death Weapon Meister Academy. Eight centuries later, Asura was freed by the actions of the witch Medusa Gorgon and intends to plunge the world into madness once his body has fully healed. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C Name: Kishin Asura Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Male Age: 800 years old Classification: Grim Reaper, Kishin, Great Old One, Death's Eight Guardian (Former) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Energy Projection, Fire Manipulation, Body Control (Can control his own skin), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Flight, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3. Possibly 8 based on fear), Telekinesis (Can paralyze beings on his level by pushing them down with his telekinesis), Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (His Madness of Fear passively spreads madness all over the world with his sheer presence. Those driven mad by him are either instantly incapacitated, turned into his follower or driven to suicide), Soul Manipulation (Can absorb deceased souls in order to increase his power), Weather Manipulation (Caused red clouds to gather around him just from awakening), Matter Manipulation (Exposure to his Madness of Fear causes nearby structure to warp into his image), Technology Manipulation (Can jam electronics passively), Absorption, Resistance to Absorption (Partial, but he can take over the body of those who absorb him in order to absorb them back), Existence Erasure (Has similar properties to Death the Kid), Soul Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Should be able to resist Lord Death's Madness of Order) Attack Potency: At least Island level (Fought and overpowered all of the protagonists at once, to the point where none of them could kill or defeat him properly) Speed: At least High Hypersonic (Fought Maka, Black☆Star, and Death the Kid all at once) Lifting Strength: Class M (Like Crona, he should be able to lift the moon's mouth) Striking Strength: At least Island Class Durability: At least Island level Stamina: Extremely high (Could stay alive without any blood and his skin ripped off for over 800 years) Range: Several hundred meters, planetary with Madness of Fear Standard Equipment: * Vajra: Kishin's Weapon partner during his days as one of Death's Eight Guardians and also one of his first victims, force-fed innocent souls before being swallowed by his Meister. Since then, Vajra became a souless extension of Asura and partially regurgitated for his master's use to engulf multiple areas in blue flames. Intelligence: Skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Combatants with intense focus, or the ability to disperse it, can see through any illusions caused by the madness wavelength. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-''Soul Perception:' A technique used by Weapon Meisters that allows the user to see into other's souls, Asura's paranoia boosting its power. '-''Grim Reaper physiology'':' Being a Grim Reaper, Asura is naturally stronger and more resilient that a human. He is assumed to possess the same immunity to most weather conditions and natural poisons like Death the Kid. *'Konso:' This ability allows Asura to store souls and hold them for later use. *'Sanzu Lines:' A trait common in the Grim Reaper and those spawned from him, Asura's being in the form of lines in his bangs. Their lines eye-like broken appearance signifies that while Asura became a Grim Reaper in his own right, the absence of the third line means he could never succeed Lord Death. '-''Madness of Fear'':' Unlike his father, having been created from a fragment of his father's soul that containing phobias, Asura's madness wavelength enables him to influence the minds of other with feelings of absolute terror. That same madness can also warp the afflicted into potential agents and spawn physical embodiments called Clowns. Even while being first sealed by Death under the DWMA, the madness wavelength's potency in the world was still felt, to the point of forcing those near him to suicide. It is so strong that it managed to slightly overpower Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength and Black☆Star's natural resistance. Asura can also use it as weapon in techniques like Compact, where he focuses his madness as a physical force to flatten his target. '-Black Blood:' A type of artificially made black blood cell invented by Medusa that boosters the infected with madness and great power, used to revive Asura by replacing the blood he lost. It enables Asura to solidify and heal his wounds. * '''Skin Scarves:' Kishin can use the bandages all over his body, originally folds of his outstretched skin, to attack and defend. * Unknown Dark Arts: Kishin capable of using an unknown form of black magic he created. This is typically used to fire energy blasts be it from his hand or with a certain incantation. Some cause pure destruction and others are used as a distraction. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Villains Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fear Users Category:Immortals Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Body Control Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weather Users Category:Technology Users Category:Matter Users Category:Gods Category:Absorption Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6